Teurgia
La teurgia ( ) è una pratica religiosa esercitata soprattutto nell'antichità greco-romana pre-cristiana. Nell'antichità La Teurgia consisteva nell'evocazione delle Divinità per mezzo della ''telestiké (τελεστική), ovvero di rituali atti ad inserire la divinità in un essere inanimato, o di tecniche estatiche aventi lo scopo di far incarnare per un determinato tempo la divinità in un essere umano (δοχεὑς, dochéus). In quest'ultimo caso la pratica teurgica differiva da quella degli oracoli in quanto la divinità evocata non entrava nel corpo del dochéus (δοχεὑς) per un atto spontaneo ma in quanto specificatamente evocata dal teurgo avente questo compito (κλήτωρ, klétor). La teurgia si attuava attraverso operazioni rituali, di carattere cerimoniale - gesti ineffabili condotti con precisione e solennità - che utilizzavano simboli, formule o altro che, in senso analogico, erano adeguate ad attirare la divinità desiderata. I simboli, i gesti e la lingua usata non dovevano essere comprensibili e non dovevano in alcuna maniera essere conoscibili in senso razionale. Gli stessi nomi delle divinità evocate erano in "lingue barbare" antiche o comunque sconosciute ai partecipanti. L'efficacia del rito dipendeva dalla sospensione della razionalità umana per consentire l'attivazione degli elementi psichici superiori che ricevevano l'energia divina o daimonica. La pratica religiosa teurgica fu riassunta nell'opera attribuita al filosofo medioplatonico del II secolo d.C. Giuliano il TeurgoLa paternità di tale opera è probabile ma non certa. Così Dario Mariano Cosi: Angelo Tonelli chiosa richiamandosi alla tradizione sapienziale e visionaria trasmessa oralmente e poi appuntata per iscritto: , gli Oracoli caldaici. Anche se le pratiche teurgiche sono certamente precedenti a Giuliano il Teurgo, gli Oracoli caldaici rappresentano tuttavia la prima opera scritta giunta a noi che tratta di questo argomento. In questi testi la teurgia si differenzia dalla teologia in quanto, a differenza della seconda, la prima non si limita a discutere intorno al Divino quanto piuttosto indica i riti e le pratiche per evocarlo. Il termine teurgia stava dunque a significare "agire come un Dio", nel senso di aiutare gli uomini a trasformare il loro status in senso divino con l'aiuto dell'unione mistica. La teurgia ebbe notevole influenza sul tardo Neoplatonismo. Così anche l'imperatore romano neoplatonico del IV secolo, Giuliano, prima ancora di vestire la porpora imperiale e avvertito da Eusebio di Mindo rispetto alla teurgia praticata da Massimo di Efeso rispose piccatamente: "Tu puoi restare fermo sui tuoi libri, io so dove andare". Quindi Giuliano si recò da Massimo di Efeso in Atene e venne così iniziato ai Misteri eleusini. Per i suoi studi Giuliano chiese al suo amico Prisco di spedirgli una copia del commentario del filosofo neoplatonico e teurgo Giamblico su Giuliano il Teurgo. A tal proposito commentò di essere avido della filosofia di Giamblico e che nulla al mondo poteva stargli al pari. Celebre teurgo dell'antichità fu anche il filosofo neoplatonico Proclo. Nel Medioevo La pratica della teurgia tese a scomparire contestualmente alla chiusura delle scuole filosofiche e teologiche non cristiane avvenuta nel 529 d.C. con la pubblicazione del Codex Iustinianus, emesso dall'imperatore cristiano Giustiniano, il quale proibiva qualsiasi dottrina filosofica o pratica religiosa non cristiana. Nel Medioevo cristiano tali pratiche vennero 'demonizzate' e considerate 'malefiche' e inaccettabili, giacché l'avvento del Cristianesimo implicava l'eclissi di tutti i «''daimones» pagani, che a loro volta erano considerati maschere degli angeli caduti insieme a Lucifero. La pratica teurgica venne chiamata ''ars goetia, locuzione derivata da una parola greca che significa "stregoneria", "magia nera", alla quale ovviamente si contrapponeva la liturgia sacramentale cattolica, considerata come la nuova e la vera teurgia, ovvero l'opera salvifica e santificatrice di Dio nella mediazione dei suoi sacerdoti. Nel Rinascimento In seguito al Concilio di Firenze e all'arrivo in Italia da Bisanzio del filosofo neoplatonico Giorgio Gemisto Pletone, le dottrine teurgiche furono oggetto di una riscoperta nell'Occidente cristiano e trovarono un terreno fertile di sviluppo nell'Umanesimo dell'Accademia neoplatonica fiorentina, diretta da Marsilio Ficino. Ebbero un certo sviluppo quindi presso molti filosofi rinascimentali legati all'ermetismo, ma furono osteggiate dalla Chiesa, perciò restarono perlopiù appannaggio di cerchie ristrette di studiosi. Nel mondo moderno La teurgia, dopo secoli di decadenza, ebbe un revival nel corso del XIX secolo e gli inizi del XX secolo, con il suo utilizzo da parte di ordini esoterici quali l'Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, la Società Teosofica, l'Ordo Templi Orientis. Nell'ultimo secolo poi questa teurgia ottocentesca ha avuto una sua naturale evoluzione nelle religioni neopagane, come ad esempio la Wicca (con il rito del Drawing Down)Margot Adler, Drawing Down the Moon: Witches, Druids, Goddess-Worshippers, and Other Pagans in America Today, Viking 1979 ed il Druidismo. Note Bibliografia * Eric R. Dodds. I greci e l'irrazionale. Milano, Rizzoli, 2009. * Oracoli caldaici (a cura di Angelo Tonelli). Milano, Rizzoli, 2008. ISBN 978-88-17-17051-2 Voci correlate * Consacrazione * Neopaganesimo * Neoplatonismo * Oracoli caldaici * Religioni misteriche * Sacro * Telestiké * Wicca Fonti * Categoria:Teurgia